One Flight Down
by LemonPepsi
Summary: I found my muse and ran with it. It is FINISHED I smell a sequel though...
1. Scott remembers

**_Three things: 1) I don't own the X-men Marvel does. (as if you didn't know)_**

**_2) Thanks a billion gazillion to Indigo without whom, I would have left out a very important word in the first sentence (the word a). I also would have spent my time misspelling Rogue (I was saying Rouge). If anyone else spots mistakes feel free to Flame me or IM me AOL: MalibuSkipper831_**

**_3) Also thanks to Fleurdelys, I have written other stories but have never received reviews so quickly. Keeps 'em coming!_**

**_Bold italics indicate a song or sound in the background_**

_Italics indicate thought_

~*~ indicates a flash back

**Bold indicates a stressed word or yell**

**_One flight down_**

**_There's a song on low_**

**_And your mind just picked up on the sound_**

**_Now you know_**

**_You're wrong_**

**_'Cause it drifts like smoke_**

**_And its been there playing all along_**

**_Now you know_**

**_Now you know_**

     Scott was a wreck. He had tried numerous times, in vain, to control himself. Losing Jean was making him lose his mind. On this particular day, He was gazing out the window at the gardens beyond the basketball court.

     "Whaddya up to?" Logan said gruffly, as if he didn't know. "You have been depressed for almost a week now."

     "Can I grieve over my wife? Do you have a problem with that?"

     "No, but you know as well as I do that Jean would not have appreciated you moping around like an invalid."

     Scott turned around, wild eyed and furious. To his surprise, Rogue was standing there with him. Otherwise, Scott would have jumped him, unleashing his anger and grief.  

     "Really Scott, we all miss you." Scott was trying to avoid looking at the patented Marie D'Ancanto-give-me-what-I –want-because-I-am-giving-you-the-puppy-dog-face-look. Too late. He sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, his arch nemesis was right. Jean would have hated the thought of him grieving for so long. Scott got up and followed them into the hallway. 

     "You should go freshen up." Rogue suggested. "It'll be good for you." 

He headed down the hall._ Freshen up he thought _it will take more than a shave and cologne to freshen me up_. As he walked into the room, a picture caught his eye._

~*~ Scott remembers the first day they met her ~*~

"Scott, what is she doing here?" Jean asked rhetorically. She and Scott were sent to a tiny town in Alabama to investigate a mutant disturbance there. What they found was a dilapidated building. The Façade looked as if it had been pelted with several heavy rocks and once they were inside, they saw a curious sight. All of the furniture (in the whole house) was stacked in a large pile with a tarp over it and tied with heavy chains. They heard yelling that seemed to come from a back room. The pile, ten or so feet tall, moved one inch and then another. Jean pulled the tarp off the pile. There was furniture but also several anvils. Scott knitted his brow and looked at Jean who simply shrugged. There was another yell. Scott realized it was actually from underneath them. Suddenly the scream cut off. Jean lifted her hand and moved the pile. Underneath it was a trap door. Scott pulled it open. Stepping into the dark cellar, there was faint light from torch that revealed a series of tunnels. The walls were green and mossy, wet with moisture. The Air smelled like mold.

"What A horrible place." Jean said quietly. They walked down the nearest tunnel. Until a sight made Jean scream. Prison cells. Nearly a hundred of them. And inside each was a dead person. Some had definitely been there longer than others. Some were nothing but bones. Near the end of the hall, way they reached a last cell. It was much larger than the others. Jean grabbed the phone from her pocket.

"P…Professor…" her voice quivered. She stopped and took a deep breath. "We need some help."   

     There were children, 30 or so mutant Children. They all appeared to be dead.


	2. And Then There Was One

**_Spinning, laughing, dancing to_**  
**_her favorite song_****_  
A little girl with nothing wrong  
Is all alone  
  
Eyes wide open  
Always hoping for the sun  
And she'll sing her song to anyone  
that comes along  
  
Fragile as a leaf in autumn  
Just fallin' to the ground  
Without a sound  
  
Crooked little smile on her face  
Tells a tale of grace  
That's all her own_**

~*~ still in flashback mode ~*~

      An hour later, a mixed team of mutants and police officers sifted through the carnage. Pulses were checked to no avail and bodies were bagged, cataloged, and taken outside. After finishing the failed rescue, 35 adult bodies were found. 20 women and 15 men. The rag-tag team now began the daunting task of the children's cell.

      "This is what Hell must look like." Jean said sadly, as she checked the pulse of a small girl with dark hair.

      "How can anyone do this… to children?" Ororo said checking the pulse of a little boy and nodding to the nearby officer to indicate that he was dead.

      "What I don't understand is, when Jean and I first got here, we heard muffled screaming and the pile over the trap door was moving inch by inch." Scott said, furrowing his brow at another child being carried outside. "I know there was someone here, alive."

      The group went about their work. They were down to about five children. When there was a shout.

      "Hey! You uh might want to check this out. Make sure I am not imagining things." The group rushed over. "Here," Storm said, taking Scott's fingers and placing them where hers had been. "Do you feel that?" 

      "A pulse." Scott replied. "She's alive." He looked down on the girl. She had curly, long, blonde hair. Aside from that, she looked gruesome. She looked as if she had been beaten, and her head was bleeding from a gash at her hairline and her face had dried blood on it. Gingerly, he picked her up from the floor.

      "This one is alive too." Jean said. A Boy who looked a lot older than the girl lay at her feet. He had the same blonde hair and facial features. He was very tall and definitely in his late teens or early twenties.

"I bet they're related." Ororo said and she and Jean lifted the boy up and following Scott out the door, they headed toward the jet.

"Where do you think you are going?" an officer chided. "We need to question them." He added with a southern drawl. 

"You must be joking. They're children who happen to be unconscious and seriously injured. They're going with us." Jean persisted. With that, they got on the jet.

~*~ back to the present ~*~

"Scott? Sco-ott?" Rogue said. He was in a trance almost. He was gazing at a picture. "Scott!"  He snapped to attention. "What are you looking at?" She said with a softer tone. She looked down at the photo in his hands. "Callie." She said with a smile. "Jean and Callie and John. Humph" she said looking up. "The good old days."

  ~*~ Flashing back ~*~

      The two children were the lone survivors of a mutant massacre. Fifty mutants had been killed and they were the only ones spared. After a small investigation, the local police had ruled it a cult and closed the case. Xavier requested that he receive the bodies. He had a small service and they were buried in a grave outside the garden. The children planted flowers and there was a small plaque that sat atop the site that read: 

      "_Injustice anywhere is a threat to justice everywhere" – Martin Luther King Jr._

Underneath were the names of those whose lives had been claimed.

      Meanwhile, in the infirmary, the girl and boy slept fitfully. The girl was badly bruised but otherwise, she seemed to be okay. The boy on the other hand was in serious condition. He had broken his neck and his ribs. He had punctured lungs and it was all they could but hope that they didn't fill and suffocate him. 

      The girl woke up. Jean and Scott were with her. She left out a soft moan and a tear ran down her cheek. Scott turned to get a cold cloth to put on her forehead. Jean reached toward the girl's face to brush the hair from her eyes. She whimpered and flinched away from Jean's touch.

      "It's all right." Jean whispered. "We won't hurt you." Scot reached forward and brushed her brow with the cool towel. 

      "We got an ID…" Strom said, breaking off. "Hey there sweetie, what's your name?" The girl didn't answer. She looked terrified. "Her name is Callista Harper She's 13, and that is her brother Kyle who is 20." 

Ororo motioned to the boy who looked like he was in a great deal of pain, even in his sleep. 

      "What's wrong with him?" The little girl whimpered. "Is he gonna be OK?" 

      "Shh… He'll be fine." Jean said softly "You need to get some sleep Callista. Things will be fine in no time." The girl nodded. 

~*~ a few weeks later ~*~

      Jean heard soft giggles coming from inside the infirmary. She opened the door to see Callista sitting on Kyle's bed. She looked so happy. Her long blonde hair had been brushed and tied back with a ribbon. Kyle would simply look at Callista and she would burst into giggles. Jean watched them for a moment. Scott came up behind her.

      "Hey." He said. Jean jumped. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I just finished talking to the professor. The girl's a telepath, like you." Jean made an I'm-impressed face.

      "What about the boy?" she asked turning toward him. 

      "Professor says he's not sure. His powers are tougher to detect."

      "If the girl has powers then why haven't we seen her use them? I mean, she's been in the training room. She's just a little girl. Are you sure she has 'em?"

      "You're just a little girl." Scott replied smugly and he moved in and gently kissed her. "I'm sure. I saw the neural scans myself. They're there. But whether or not she chooses to use them…" He trailed off and shrugged.

      "Callie. Have I told you today how much I love you?" Kyle asked sweetly.

      She smiled and hugged her brother. "Only about a ba-gazillion times" And she hugged him again. "I love you too. I don't know what I would do without you."

      "You'd manage." 

      "Would not"

      "Would too"

      "Would not"

      "I can't believe we're having this conversation. I am not going anywhere."

      "Me neither. So there."

      Kyle laughed and hugged his sister again. 

      "Kyle," Callie said softly. "What's gonna happen to us… without… without…" 

      Jean walked in    . "You have been turned over to our care for now and we won't let anyone hurt you anymore." She smiled and Scott turned to Callie.

      "You," he said pointing a finger at her "Need to go to bed. Your brother is probably very tired." Callie nodded.  

      "I'll take you." Jean offered, leading her out of the room. 

      "Is your sister afraid of adults? She seems to be quiet when we are around." Scott asked suddenly.

      "The town decided we were a menace. They had a mockery of a trial. They wanted Callie to testify. She was such a charmer. God, that was 2 years ago, it seems like yesterday. Anyhow, they knew she wouldn't be afraid to talk. She had always been a VERY outspoken kid. She was wonderful. She talked about the time she used her powers to hear the Johnson kid drowning and she saved him by pulling him out of the nearby lake. But it didn't matter the jury had made their decision before they had even entered the room. They put us in what they called a reform home. They claimed we were going to be rehabilitated and released. It was a prison and torture center. When they first took us there, they lined all of us kids against the walls. Callie started to argue with the director, a retired naval officer. He wasn't listening. She started to yell. He calmly turned to her and fired his gun at her. She squeezed her eyes shut and threw her hand up and deflected the bullet. What she didn't see was the commander grab a nearby child and then use him as a human shield. The bullet hit the kid in the shoulder. The commander threw the kid to the floor and told us if we tried to help him, we would be killed. The kid bled to death. Callie never forgave herself. I was the only one she would talk to and she never used her powers again." Scott was shocked.

      "You should sleep." Scott said. "I have got some work to do, if you need us just push this. And he handed him a buzzer."

Scott went upstairs and told the group what Kyle had told him. They were all sitting in silence thinking of the two children and their plight when suddenly Jean jumped up.

      "Something's wrong." She thought for a moment. "It's Kyle"

The team raced upstairs but they were too late. He had died. 

      "It was as I feared." Professor Xavier said softly. "Kyle's lungs could not cope with the punctures. He suffocated."

***A/N- let me get a ton of things straight for you. I have made this story totally out of canon. If anyone has a better idea on how to do it then let me know. This story is meant to be pre- Wolverine and Rogue if you were curious. Also, I have no knowledge of medical terms. If someone has a better Idea to describe the death of Kyle let me know about that one too. There are some intentional grammar screw-ups in the spoken parts, I was trying to get across what the characters would sound like (extra periods and commas ect.) I hope you enjoy it! Flames are super appreciated!


	3. Gone

**_The songs have all been Norah Jones (Just thought I would let you know)_**

**_Marvel isn't mine yadda yadda yadda _**

_The summer days are gone too soon__  
You shoot the moon  
And miss completely  
And now you're left to face the gloom  
The empty room that once smelled sweetly_

      Life for Callie was looking up. She had her brother, they were free, and they were going to live here with the nice people where it was safe and no one thought they were a "problem."

      "Callie baby?" Storm said. Callie sat up in bed and smiled. "Callie sweetheart?" Storm sniffled. Callie wasn't stupid. She had been crying. _Kyle_ she thought. Without so much as a word, Callie ran out of the room. In the weeks when Kyle had still been asleep, Callie had explored the house. She shot out of the room and down the stairs. She had memorized the path to the infirmary. She ran, but everything seemed to be going in slow motion. She got to the infirmary. It was as she feared, and she looked around the room. The woman with the red hair and the man with the red glasses were standing against the wall. The woman had been crying. There was also the professor in his wheelchair sitting near the bed. There was Kyle. His face had paled and Callie didn't hear the familiar hum of the machines that been keeping him alive. 

      "No!" She said before collapsing into sobs on the floor. Scott reached forward and gently touched her shoulder. She winced away and ran out the door. She stayed missing for a long time. After four hours, Scott and Jean had started to worry. They split up and went looking for Callie. Scott found her asleep in the infirmary. He walked up and gently rubbed her back. 

      She looked up from her sleep. Tears stained her face. She looked down at Kyle again and began to weep once more. Scott's heart went out to her. He had been orphaned too. He knew what it was like. He whispered gently in her ear and stroked her hair. "Callie, I know this is gonna be hard but, you need to tell Kyle good bye."

"I know." She sniffled. She started to cry again. "I love you Kyle. Good-bye." With that, she began to sob even harder than before. Then, something happened that Callie had not expected. Scott wrapped his arms around her and helped her to her feet. He guided her down the hall and to the stairs. The pair made their way to a room Callie had never been to before. Scott unlocked the door and pushed it open. Inside the room was a double bed. The Bed was a lot nicer than Callie's bed downstairs.

"Try and rest. I know you aren't tired but I know that sleeping helps with grief."

~*~ back to the present ~*~

"Scott! Really, we have to go downstairs. Professor Xavier wants us for something." Rogue persisted. Scott snapped from his trance and reluctantly followed her down the hall and down the stairs. _Sleeping helps with grief His own words rang true in his ears. Scott made it down to the meeting. _

"Mornin' Sunshine." Gambit said with perk in his voice. "How's our favorite invalid?" Scott scowled. The teen had only been at the school for a week now and already he was getting on his nerves and anyway, his wounds were still too fresh to try to contemplate retribution. Professor Xavier explained to them that there would be some new students and some guests in and that the children were to be kept reigned in tighter than usual. He also mentioned that there was to be a field trip to Boston to see some sort of arts exhibition. Scott's mind was beginning to wander. 

Suddenly Storm took the floor. "As you know, with these new students coming in it is time for you to decide if any of you wish to be their mentors. Our mentor program has worked very well in the past even if some of you refuse to participate." She threw glares at Cyclops and Logan. Logan simply rolled his eyes_. Jean had always taken several kids in with the mentor program. She had always been so ready to give, even at her own expense. In the end, Jean gave the ultimate sacrifice for all of us, for these kids thought Scott__ She loved them, even the ones she didn't know. I should pickup where she left off. __Callie and John were her mentors. So were many other kids. They owed their lives to her. The least I can do is keep Jean's vision alive even if… his thoughts trailed off. He still couldn't bring himself to say it._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN I know this chapter was much shorter than the last one. To my reviewers: Thanks a billion and keep it comin.

indigo Thanks for your continued support

' I know it really doesn't have that much to do with Scott and Jean MY SUMMARY IS MISLEADING I KNOW *cries for a moment* But that's Okay it got you to read it though. I am working on trying to show {with this story} how Scott and Jean's love for each other set a good example for the children and how the love they shared was felt by those around them.

Tasa I didn't even know there was an X2 movie category. I learn something new every day. Oh well, too late to re-categorize it now. (and I am just too lazy)

Thanx4reading Thanks for reading! LoL I really appreciate positive reviews like yours. Keep 'em comin!

****


	4. The Day of Reckoning Part I

**_The song for this chapter is "Before the night is over" by Gaelic Storm (they're super good and I think you should check them out if you haven't heard of them.  www.gaelicstorm.com )_**

**_Also, in this story italics sometimes mean short flashbacks. Hope you can keep up! I am tossing in a third and fourth story line to weave into the plot. If you have any questions IM me! AOL: MalibuSkipper831_**

_Before the night is over_

_Make your heart an open door_

_Then all we hold inside us_

_ won't divide us anymore_

     John Allerdyce was decidedly upbeat. He had made up his mind. The brotherhood was definitely where he was supposed to be. No turning back now. He rifled through his favorite book, re-reading the pages even though he had them memorized. As he turned the page, a crumpled flower fell out.

_John, Shhh! Scott is going to hear us! He and Jean will have me grounded so I never see the light of day again!_

_Cal__, ((He brushes her face with a flower and makes an absurd face))_

_Urrgh, you always win our arguments. ((She giggles))_

John shook his head. _None of that he thought._ I rid myself of those demons years ago._ As he read, He was waiting for news of the Re-con mission to Xavier's._

"We're back," Mystique said casually as she stepped into the room. "We planted the bugs near the danger room, common room and foyer."

"Good." John said, as he nodded.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

     "Even though it is wonderful to hear you want to carry on Jean's love for the children. I think it is too early for you to try and mentor a child." Storm began. Cyclops opened his mouth to protest but before he could she replied, "Instead, I am putting you in charge of the students for their field trip."

"I can't take care of all those kids!" 

"I know that. That is why I am sending Wolverine with you."

"You're putting me...and Logan . . . in charge of Kids?"

"Good point. Gambit will go with you."

"Gambit is only a kid and besides, I think you're missing the point."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ah-HA! Ladies and Gentlemen the illustrious Kissin' Kate Sumner!" 

"Hardy har har, Andrew" Kate said rolling her eyes. She was studying for her midterms. _This has been a bad week. _She thought to herself _and it's only gonna get worse. I can feel it. _Kate had been having bad feelings all week. The misgivings were clouding her mind.

"Hello Katherine Sumner?" Andrew persisted.

"What? Oh oh.." She replied, realizing she was being spoken to.

"Katherine, I bet you haven't heard the newest 'Kissin Kate' Rumor? They say that you're a mutant, with poison in her spit glands."

"Honestly Andrew. Poison? In my spit?"

"How else can you explain the fact that all of the dudes you have swapped spit with have either gone crazy or died?"

"Okay I have only kissed three guys. The first, Mark, Died when he fell out a window. Not my fault. The second, Michael, Died from alcohol poison. Also not my fault. The last one, Matthew, went crazy. Contrary to popular belief, VERY much not my fault." **[**She had only kissed three men because she learned quickly that kissing them was signing their death certificates**]** Kate had replied coolly even though she knew they were her fault. She had said the lie enough to almost believe it was true. The only thing that reminded her that it wasn't was the ring on her finger. It was from Matthew. He had given it to her the day before he went crazy. She shivered at the thought. Andrew had scared her bad saying she was a mutant. She had thought, for a brief moment, that the jig was finally up. _Mob hunts and being burned at the stake or worse_ she thought with a shiver_ they can't even stand Republicans. I can't stand to think what they would do to a mutant like me. "I am going upstairs, Andy, I need to lie down." She said softly. _He means well._ She started to think about what she had to do that day but her mind was clouding and the bad feeling was steadily getting worse. _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

     Pyro had been very carefully planning this attack. The bugs had told them that three X-men were planning to escort the kids on an outing to the Haven Cove School for the Gifted. They were having some sort of exhibition. Invitation only. Mystique had decided to infiltrate the school auditorium by placing an operative inside. That was to be him. He would pretend to be a new student. Mystique had already hacked into their computer and put in the fake files. He was to use an alias of Joseph Davidson. _What kind of crap name is that? He thought as he read the file over. After he was inside the auditorium with the X-men, He was scheduled to unlock the back door to let the rest of the brotherhood in. They would take on the Three X-men by holding the kids captive. It was a foolproof plan. He smiled at the thought. He walked to the inside room of the apartment where the brotherhood was currently crashing. Avalanche was channel surfing. He paused for a moment on a soap. A girl with long straight blonde hair was crying her eyes out. Then the memories came back in a flood._

_But John I… I… Love you._

_No, you love to ride my coattails just like everyone else at this stupid school._

_No, that's not so I really do…_

_Enjoy being my permanent damsel in distress? I would probably fall out dead if you ever did anything to defend yourself. You're always being kidnapped or beaten or abused, it is very tiring. And I am not the only one who sees it. Everyone does. Even your precious big brother and sister_

_No!_

_Yes. They would probably enjoy the day off._

_Fine! ((She runs away))_

John squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. Why were his memories becoming more frequent? He had thought he was done with that phase of his life. Suddenly as it had come and gone, the flood of memories came back. _How could I have been so cruel? She was only 15. That was 3 years ago. I wonder where she is now. Scott didn't even know. He thought about how Callie had overheard Scott talking to Jean about a younger child and misunderstood it to be her. She had come to him in tears and told him what she had heard. He had just fought (again) with Scott. Scott didn't like John and Callie being so close. Scott and Jean believed he was just playing her. It wasn't true. He really did love her. He was tired of Fighting with Scott and Jean. He was tired of constantly saving her. He had only been halfway lying when he said he would be surprised if she defended herself. He had decided the best thing to do would be to end it. He couldn't let her down gently. She was smarter than that she would come back. No, He had to really piss her off so she would leave him alone and Scott would be satisfied. Even though Scott and Jean weren't married, they had taken Callie under their wing and Scott had adopted her as her legal guardian. He was fiercely protective. John arrived only shortly after Callie's biological older brother died. And he had seen how Jean and Scott's love for Callie had grown over the years. But that was beside the point. The point was, after the breakup Callie ran away and never came back. Cerebro couldn't even find her. Professor Xavier said she was using her telepathy to block him. _Jean said all she could get was Callie's voice in her head saying that she was fine, and she had found somewhere to stay. Scott had beside himself for weeks afterward and no one ever found out that John had broken it off with her. Two years later Jean and Scott married and Jean tried to adopt Callie as her legal guardian, even though Callie's status was missing. They found out that there was a form that had to be signed by Callie. No one was sure what to do until Jean suddenly declared that one day she was going to some small town in ___Maine__ to do some research. It would have been pretty legitimate if she hadn't come back with the form signed. Scott had gotten pretty angry that she refused to tell him where Callie was. Jean told her that it simply wasn't her secret to tell. You'll know soon enough she had promised. What no one counted on was the breakage of the dam of __Alkalide__Lake__ and her untimely death. Now no one would ever no what happened to _her_. John shook his head. _Too much thought for tonight. I need sleep, because tomorrow is the big day.__

_………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_

The lipstick was purely a fatal accident. Her chemistry had project gone horribly wrong. She remembered how much she liked the red color when she made the first tube. The assignment was to take an ordinary object, add a chemical to it, and study the reaction. The addition of ammonium thyglocolate, the chemical in perms, to her melted down lipstick had turned it the most attractive shade of red. She had no idea at the time how potent and deadly it was. _Just lipstick she figured __I am so getting an A. She had put it on for her date that night with her boyfriend. She had gone up to his third floor dorm, and met him in front of the window. It had been raining and she watched the sky with him for a moment when he moved in for a kiss. She kissed him sweetly and when they pulled apart, he looked a bit pale. He started to choke and stumbled backward, breaking through and falling out the window. The tox screen (used on a person [often deceased] to screen for toxins in their body) came back negative. It was ruled an accident. She was automatically exempt from her upcoming assignments because of what the guidance counselor called "traumatic experience." A few months later, her new boyfriend had been at a party and gotten very drunk he was throwing up and Kate had offered him her glass to vomit in. After, managing to get some of her lipstick off the rim (when he went to puke) in his mouth, he appeared to be choking. Kate gave him a glass of water. He had died shortly after. His blood-alcohol level was so high that it was ruled alcohol poisoning. Her last boyfriend had been sitting on her bed, when he saw a napkin where she had blotted her lipstick on the floor. He picked it up and threw it away. Kate had walked in. He told her hello and they talked for a little while. He started to tease her good-naturedly and he stuck his fingers in his mouth and made a face. He suddenly said he wasn't feeling well. He gave her a birthday present and left, saying he would be back later. She opened the present after he left, it was an opal ring.  The next day, he was found in his room droning on about kissing Kate. He was in his own world, almost as if he were permanently spaced out. After a couple of tests, it was revealed that he was mentally unstable and he was locked away. His tox screen only revealed a small trace of ammonium thyglocolate. Kate had then put it all together. The lipstick was lethal and hadn't shown up on the other tox screens because water deactivates ammonium thyglocolate. By the time it had been deactivated in her last two boyfriends, it was too late. Its damage was done. The rumor mill had gone wild after that. She had earned the nickname "Kissin Kate." She still kept the lipstick tube around, just in case. It was her pepper spray, so to speak. _

Today she was to be the usher at the exhibition for her gifted school in Haven Cove. She arrived at the door to meet her other usher counterpart, Ben.

"Hey," Ben said. "I gotta go get this new kid, some Joseph guy; I have to be his tour guide. Guess you are stuck staffing the doors by your self. Sorry!" He rushed off.

_Great! Just great! _ She thought. The qualms over the day were getting worse. She ushered people to their seats. 

"Hey! How's my favorite usher?" Andrew popped up next to her.

"Oh Andrew, thank god! I needed some help! Man the door I gotta go seat people!" With that, Kate ran off without waiting for Andrew's reply.

~*~ a half hour later ~*~

The dancers had started on their first set. When they had finished, set movers had come out to change the set for the next act. Suddenly a boy with dark hair and a light in his eyes jumped onto the stage. 

"Nobody move!" He shouted. "Stay still or the kid dies" He had A small child in his arms and he was holding a gun to its head. A man in the audience stood up. 

"Let the kid go John. Your problem is with me." He started.

A/N -Ok I know that was a bad place to stop but if I hadn't this chapter would have gone on forever.

To recap- Callie came to the school @ 13. John was 14 when he first arrived. Callie was 15 when she and John broke up. John was 16. John is now 19. Callie (wherever she is, if you haven't figured it out) is 18. Between when Callie left and now Wolvie, Rogue and Iceman have joined the squad. In case you haven't also pieced it together, Jubilee and Kitty are on the scene and are teenagers. Gambit is also there and I am going to say he is prolly about 22 or so. Rogue is 20. And if you want to know why I am telling you this it is because I am obsessive about minutiae like that.


	5. The Day of Reckoning Part II

**I am picking up where I left off so, if it hasn't been a while since you read the last chapter, you might want to go back and read it to refresh your memory. There are a few plot holes I have discovered but that's Ok right? Remember if you have any questions just let me know!**

**_Before the night is over_**

**_And the time we have is done_**

**_Before our courage fades away_**

**_Let our hearts be bound as one_**

****

**The man with the red glasses was very familiar to Kate. The light in the eyes of the boy onstage reminded her of something long ago. She winced at the thought. She had let Callie die. She didn't exist anymore. In her place was Katherine Sumner. She could remember running away, dyeing her hair, and changing her name. She had left her old life behind. _I guess it's time for everyone to know she thought. She looked around. Everyone in the crowded theater was crouching behind their seats and trying to hide from the crazed maniac on the stage. Hesitantly shaking, she stood up. _**

     "What are you doing?" Andrew asked, trying to pull her back down to their hiding place in the back row. Kate shook her head and pulled free of him.

     "Did you not hear me? Are you deaf?" The boy onstage said.

Callie was standing in the shadow of the balcony. She stood still for a moment, afraid to move or even breathe. She remembered the time that she was in the training room and John had accidentally shot flames at her. For some reason she had been immune. She used her telepathy to block John's control over the flame, causing it to move away from her and die. Professor Xavier had been fascinated with John's inability to harm Callie and he had fathomed that John had let Callie into his heart and therefore, she was the only one who could get into his head as well. 

     "You! Are you hearing me? Fine. You'll be my example." John laughed and the brotherhood who had appeared on the stage from their entrance through the stage door in the back laughed with him. Kate looked up. She took a couple shaky steps forward. 

"Get down!" Yelled the surrounding people but Kate wasn't listening. John lit a flame with his lighter and threw his hands back throwing it at Kate with all of his might. The crowd collectively gasped, but what happened next shocked everyone to no end. Kate grunted as if she had been hit hard. She put up her hands to shield her face, and pushed them forward. The flame shot toward John. He was forced to recover from his shock quickly; he caught the flame and reduced it.  He wasn't sure who this girl was but she reminded him of Callie. She had long straight brown hair and green eyes. It couldn't be her though; Callie had blonde hair and blue eyes. Plus this girl was really thin, almost waif-like. Although Callie had been thin she had been a healthy sort of thin, not as frail as this girl looked.

     For a moment, time stood still. Avalanche jumped from the stage, raised his hands and the balcony came crashing down. The empty balcony was careening down, about to hit all those in the back rows. Gambit reacted quickly, tossing several cards into the air, causing the balcony to explode in midair. The bits flew about the room, and Andrew ran to the door. 

     "Come on!" he shouted. All of the children in the room ran out the door after him, leaving only the three X-men, the mysterious girl and the brotherhood in the room.

"You've spoiled our fun stupid girl," Magneto said. He tossed a heavy metal beam at Kate and she flew back slamming into the wall. Cyclops began to blast at the stage. 

Suddenly their came a loud yell from outside:

POLICE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP NOW!

     "Ta-ta for now!" and with that the brotherhood flew out the door they came in from.

     "You need some help?" Logan asked softly, picking up the metal beam and gently lifting it to the side. He outstretched his hand waiting for the girl to grab it. Instead she threw it to the side. 

     "I can get up fine on my own!" She snapped. She angrily tucked her long hair behind her ears. She turned to Cyclops. "Scott," Her voice broke. She was at a loss for words. What do you say to someone who you've hidden from for so long? What would he say?

     "Do I know you?" Cyclops answered, cocking his head to the side. _Not what I was expecting, but it'll do. _Kate thought to herself.

     "How do I say this?" Kate said aloud. "Ok here goes," Kate took a deep breath, and all in one breath she said. "Ididn'tmeantoleaveIjustdidn'tknowwhattodoItwasn'tJohn'sfaultpleaseforgiveme."

"What did she jus' say?" Gambit asked.

"No idea." Wolverine replied.

"Callie?" Scott asked.

Kate nodded somewhat timidly. Neither knew what to do for a moment. Then Scott rushed forward and Kate threw her arms around his neck. He kissed her forehead.

"I was so worried," Scott held her even tighter.

"I dun no was' goin' on here," Gambit said, looking at Wolverine.

"I don't either but I know if we don't get out of here soon, authorities'll be swamping the place." Wolverine replied "Kitty? Jubilee? Ya' in there?" A girl with dark hair pulled into a ponytail stepped out of the wall. Several children were grabbing on to her, as well as another teen that was holding a bit of her sleeve. In normal circumstances, Callie would have been surprised to see her walk out of the wall. In normal circumstances, Callie would've wondered about all those kids grabbing on to that other girl. But Cal was majorly short on sleep. Therefore, she cocked her head for a moment and then decided it wasn't even worth wasting the energy on.

 Scott let go of Callie. "He's right," he said softly, beaming at her. "We should go." The group rushed to the X-jet and made their way back to the mansion. 

~*~ On the plane ~*~

"Let me introduce you to my cohorts, Gambit and Wolverine." Scott said. Callie shot them a fake smile and rolled her eyes. Even though she was ecstatic to be back with her brother, she was not pleased to be dragged back to The Xavier mansion, not to mention the fact that she had very little sleep and it was really starting to weigh in on her. She was sitting in between the guy introduced as Gambit and the girl who introduced herself as Jubilation Lee and then proceeded to (in unabridged form) tell her whole life story. She could feel her eyes start to droop. _Was it four or five when I went to sleep last night?_

_"What time is it Scott?" Callie asked._

"My watch says 1:00 so that means your time it's-

"4:00?" Callie made a face.

     The crew arrived at the mansion very late. The children were promptly sent to bed with the exceptions of the older children and all of the X-men (plus Jubilee and Kitty) were assembled to meet the newest student A.K.A. Scott's pride and joy. Storm immediately recognized Callie. She went forward and hugged her sweetly.

     "Hey, Where you been hiding out at?" She smiled.

     "Around," Callie replied.

     Once all the other mutants had arrived, Professor Xavier began to introduce Callie and her powers and her whole history as a mutant. Callie could hardly stay awake now. She was nodding frequently and barely paying attention when someone led her upstairs. She was led to her old room and her old bed. She took a deep breath._ The pillow still smells like John's cologne._

_John was sitting on the bed and he smiled when Callie walked in. _

_"Hey stranger," John said slyly_

_Callie giggled and sat down on the bed next to him. He smiled and looked deep into her eyes. They sat still for a moment, and then John leaned to her and kissed her. He ran his fingers through her hair. And she laid back and they laid there for a moment. _

_"I've been meaning to give this to you," John said softly. "It belonged to my mom." He handed her a locket. It was silver and slightly tarnished. It had engraving on it and a small diamond shaped ruby in the center._

_"Thank you," Callie replied, looking at John lovingly._

_"Happy Birthday, Baby" He replied before kissing her again._

**_{{{Ring}}} [[[knock,knock]]]_**

"Aaahh" Callie screamed falling off the bed in the process.

"Wakey  Wakey!" Jubilee shouted.

Callie stood up to see Kitty standing in the doorway looking rather bemused. Jubilee had a bright smile on her face. 

"C'mon, Breakfast has already started for like, 3 minutes now!" Jubilee persisted.

Callie grabbed a ponytail holder off her dresser and pulled her hair into a haphazard bun. Curls and pieces of hair were sticking out all over. "Do either of you have any makeup?" She asked.

"I figured you might want some." Kitty said handing her a case. 

"Me too," Jubilee answered happily. Jubilee's colors were mostly loud pinks and blues and Kitty's were mostly earth tones. She borrowed taupe eye shadow, brown eyeliner and black mascara form Kitty. She borrowed some Popsicle-colored lip-gloss from Jubilee. She tossed on a tee shirt and short shorts along with an oversized sweatshirt.

"That's what you're wearing?" Jubilee asked raising her eyebrows. "Let me help you," she said matter-of-factly. She pulled out a brightly colored shirt and even more brightly colored skirt. Callie made a face. "I'm not letting you out of the room without it." 

~*~ minutes later ~*~  

"Wow, you have changed since the last time I saw you," Scott said eyeing Callie. 

"Not that much, Jubilee dressed me. Can't you tell?" Callie said irritatedly. 

"Where's that teleporting guy? I gotta run upstairs and change before anyone else sees me like this." Callie pleaded.

"I think it's kinda funny," Scott replied, receiving a sharp hit for the comment. "Over there, the blue guy. His name is Kurt and more than likely he will help you."

"Thank you!" Callie said sweetly kissing his cheek. "Hi," Callie started. She was no good at making friends, she was too shy. This was gonna be hard. "Uh… Could you?" She pointed at her shirt. He smiled because Callie didn't realize she had been whispering in her head (and his too) _please take me upstairs please please please…_ He nodded. "Please and thank you," She said with a smile. A few minutes later, Callie arrived at her first class a bit disheveled but one piece. She had on the outfit from earlier, oversized sweatshirt and all.

~~~~~AN-

I am really losing steam on this story. If no one cares to read it anymore I simply won't finish it. (I am tired of writing it) PS- characters are marvel's, song is Gaelic storm's


	6. No song for Friday

**_No song for this chapter._****_ :( disappointing, I know_**

The next day was Friday. Gambit was downstairs, drinking coffee and watching the other students greet the weekend. Scott was on the couch watching the morning news. Jubilee came bounding down the stairs. She was dressed to the nines, and she declared: 

            "GOOD MORNING PEOPLE! ISN'T THIS JUST THE MOST WONDERFUL DAY!" 

            Gambit gave her a scathing look and Rogue muttered, "It should be crime. A crime." Scott just laughed. He knew what was coming. Kitty came down soon after, and although she was dressed too, she was not quite as.. vocal about her chipper morning attitude. Then Callie came downstairs. You could tell at one time her hair was pulled into a ponytail but right now it stick out in every possible direction. She had on an old tee shirt and a pair of loose shorts. Wrapped around her was a large comforter, probably off of her bed. She descended the stairs with a yawn and flopped down on the couch. She snuggled up close to Scott.

            "Morning," He said gently. At first Callie didn't respond and then she mumbled something in return. 

            "She looks like you in the morning," Gambit said with a half-smile. "No, She just looks normal in the morning," Rogue shot back. "Since when have you been 'normal'" Gambit replied, warranting a sharp smack from Rogue.

            "Ok, come on, emergency meeting. Let's go. pronto." Wolverine had come in gruffly. "Get up, you too." He said helping Scott hoist Callie from the couch. She mumbled a reply that closely resembled "It's too early." 

            An hour later Callie was fully awake. The meeting had been dragging along. Even though she still had her comforter wrapped around her she was far from asleep. She drank her third (or was it fourth) latte and was now chipper and alert. Professor had explaining that the brotherhood had taken a senator hostage. Presumably they were trying to lure the X-men to a trap. The past hour had been spent discussing the finer points of the hotel were the senator was being held captive. 24 floors. Just under 500 rooms. Needless to say it had been less than exciting. She had been passing note to her new friend Bobby, Who reminded her a lot of Andrew. Once he had almost gotten her into trouble. He said something funny and she started laughing. She had quickly repressed it. 

            "Did they leave a ransom note?" Scott asked.

            "They left a ransom Video." Ororo replied.

_Hi X-losers.__ If you ever wanna see the stupid senator again, you'll come get him. And bring my little ex. __Hey__ _Cal___ I'm talking to you!_

_{{Callie looks up, horrified and angry. She stands.}}_

_Are you happy to be home? Is Scott taking care of his helpless little orphan, I mean sister?_

_{{He starts to laugh}}_

_How many times has he saved you today? 8? 10?_

_{{He laughs harder}}_

_{{Callie closes her eyes and balls up her fist}}_

_She lets out a angry yell and the TV explodes and then bursts into flame._

            "Callie!" Bobby said. "Are you Ok?" The other X-men were staring in disbelief. 

            "He makes me SO angry! Let's go kick his arrogant butt." Callie declared, Storming out of the room and slamming the door.

            The next morning, Bobby decided to go cheer Callie up. He raced to her room at a blistering five in the morning.

            "Callie! CALLIE! Cal-lie!" He yelled almost sing-song-like. He flung the door open to find her bed empty. No one was in the room. At first, Bobby was afraid something must have happened to her. What if Pyro had kidnapped her? He raced to Scott's room. 

            "Scott she's gone." He yelled bursting through the door. 

            "Wha?" he asked groggily (he had been asleep). "She What? No, She went down to the danger room." He flopped back down on the bed and was instantly asleep.

~moments later~

            "Run it again."

            "Callie we've been at this since three. Can I please go sleep now."

            "I thought you had endless energy? Aren't you the famous Jubilee?"

            "Fine. It's on"

Bobby arrived at the danger room in no time flat. He watched from the control room as Callie fought Pyro. Over and over and over …. Different scenarios, different locations, Bobby figured she must've been going for some kind of record. OR at least,  that was the last thing he was thinking before he fell asleep. 

            Rouge stepped into the danger room at nine. She was met by two sleeping teenagers, Bobby and Jubilee. Bobby was out in the corner in a chair and Jubilee was asleep with her head on the control board. But who was inside? 

            "Jubilee? JUBILEE? Run the program again! C'mon!" 

Callie was irate, arms akimbo glaring at the control room.

"Is anyone up there?" She demanded. 

"Callie how long have ya'll been here?" Rouge asked. 

"I'm not sure. What time is it?" She replied

"Nine." She said. 

"Only seven hours, I think." She shrugged.

"Ya' not tired?"

"No," Callie said with a smile. She started toward the door. "I'll let you take over now."

Rouge raised an eyebrow. Five minutes. Ten minutes. Was Callie not going to come up and get Bobby and Jubilee? She stuck her head out the door and burst out into quiet giggles. Callie was leaning against the wall, with her hand on the doorknob, fast asleep. 

~moments later~

"Someone better come get the three sleepin' people in the danger control room." Rouge declared. 

"Who's up there?" Ororo asked. 

"Bobby, Jubilee and Callie. Callie is act'ully asleep on the door." Scott shook his head as he, Logan and Rouge headed up stairs. Rouge woke Bobby up. Logan carried Jubilee back to her room and Scott carried Callie.

The next day was the planned day of attack.  Everyone was boarding the plane. For the most part, everyone had avoided Callie. She was, to say the least, high-strung after Pyro's evil dissertation. Everyone was suited up. Callie came outside. She had on a black halter top and a pair of tight black pants. She also had a small black wrap around her waist. (AN- you know what I mean one of those skirt over pants looking deals). She looked fierce.

            "Whoa." Bobby said astonished. Scott gave him a dirty look.

            "Couldn't you have worn something with a little more… I don't know.. fabric?" Scott whispered to Callie, motioning to her bare midriff. She smiled, "Scott chill out. It's all part of the plan." 

            "What plan?" Scott asked inquisitively. 

            Callie gave him a mischievous look.  

They arrived in under an hour at the Hotel De'Loncre.  Once they sat down on the ground they set out a plan. They would break in together. Then they would pair up and part of the team would work their way down from the top floor, Part would work their way up from the basement and part would secure ground level to ensure no one got into the building. Logan, Jubilee and Remy would secure ground level, Scott, Ororo and Marie would start at the bottom floor and work their way up, and Kitty, Bobby and Callie would start at the top and work their way down.

AN – Ok I know crap place to decide to stop. But here's the deal. I have planned to make Gambit talk eventually. But I have been trying to sidestep it (except for 2 sentences in the last chapter and I still don't think THEY sound right) and keep him mute because, I have NO CLUE as to how to Cajun dialect. No clue. But I can't hide him anymore. Gambit must speak so………. If Anyone can help let me know!!!!!!


	7. Victim no more Sorry this chapter won't ...

A/N- Guess what? I have news that is totally double cool with knobs (real good)! Not only did I find a song for this chapter but I also found a pocket French Dictionary so I can work on Remy's accent. Granted, it prolly won't be perfect but who is? Oh and this chap. has a tad bit of coarse language and a hair of innuendo. ((I have downloaded this chapter several times and I cannot seem to get it to format right. So, If it looks all screwy and there are no breaks in paragraphs just know it is because I used a really old version of word and I can't seem to get it to work. I promise to do better next time!)) _Once I know who I'm not then I'll know who I am, __but__ I know I won't keep on playing the Victim. __ Once the group arrived at the hotel, they started to plan how to break in. "We'll take the frog at the door captive." Jubilee said easily. "This isn't capture the flag." Wolverine started. "If we want in, we are going to have to get through those doors without a fight. Otherwise, he'll call for reinforcements and we'll never get to the senator." "Besides, He's a toad." Callie hissed, and before anyone could say anything else she whispered, "Now you can see the plan." She walked until she was sure Toad could see her. The X-men watched from the shadows. Callie strutted to the corner of the street. She (very seductively) applied red lipstick and turned back toward the hotel. She looked at Toad and smiled wide. She reached up and let her long hair down. Twirling a piece of it around her finger, she walked (swaying her hips enough to make Scott very nervous) up to Toad. He looked her up and down. _

"Can I help you?" he asked eagerly.

Callie nodded and pouted her lips. "I'm lost."

He chuckled. Callie blushed. "Has anyone ever told you how handsome you are?" she said, forcing Toad to turn his back to the X-men's hiding spot. She rested her hands on his shoulders. She stared straight at him and at the same time motioned for the X-men to make their way to the back door behind Toad. "What's your name?" She said softly. He leaned toward her. 

"They call me Toad." 

Callie feigned interest. "That's unusual." Just then Jubilee loudly tripped on a rock. 

"What was that?" Toad said suddenly and as he turned to see, Callie kissed him.

Everyone was dumbfounded for a moment. They pulled away and Toad had a really pleased look on his face. Then he looked very sick and passed out on the ground. Callie rushed to the gutter and vomited. She hastily wiped the lipstick off of her lips, being very careful not to get any in her mouth. 

"What just happened here?" Scott wondered aloud. 

"The lipstick," Callie started before wretching again. "It's laced with poison."

Bobby's eyes widened. Scott looked at Callie for a moment. "Not the best plan ever. But effective. Next time you pull that one I suggest you find someone who brushes their teeth at least once every couple of years." 

At that, Callie puked again.

{Later, after the toad-induced nausea subsided}

Kitty phased Bobby and Callie up to the top floor. **Iceman? Do read? Over.** Bobby looked at his radio for a second. "Do they have to do that 'over' crap?" Callie asked. "Standard procedure." Kitty replied, to which Bobby rolled his eyes and replied.. **Yeah Jubes, nothin' on the top floor. Anything down there?** **No, over.** "She sounds like a flaming dumba---"Callie was cut off by Bobby's hand clamping over her mouth. He put his finger on his lips to indicate quiet. He motioned toward the hallway. Nothing. They waited a few more minutes. Still Nothing. Then a small mouse ran out from behind a plant. Kitty let out an earsplitting scream. "First, I am now deaf thank-you Kitty. Second, How did you hear a rat?" Callie asked sardonically. Ignoring her question, The group pressed on. Eventually, they had covered several floors. The group was losing count. "Was that nine or ten floors now?" Callie asked as they yet again hopped on the elevator. "That was the tenth." Kitty replied. For a moment the team held their breath. The elevator stopped as if it wasn't going any farther. Bobby made an annoyed look. He hauled out the radio. **Guys?** **{{Silence}}** **Hello?** **{{Silence}}** **Over?** **{{Nothing}}** "Must not get service in an elevator shaft." Kitty shrugged. Then suddenly realizing the stupidity of their actions she demanded, "Why are we taking an elevator? I could have just phased us downstairs!" "We wanted you to save your strength for the battle?" Callie replied sheepishly. Kitty grabbed Callie and Bobby and proceeded to phase (Or drag as it was) them through the wall. "Floor 13" the sign read. They walked a little further until they came to a large room. It was filled with several large stakes on which Cyclops, Storm and Rogue were all tied to. There were piles of wood at the base of the stakes and they were all bound, gagged, and blindfolded (presumably to keep Cyclops from cutting the ropes that bound them). "What is going on here?" Kitty asked. "I was about to have a barbecue. Wouldn't you like to join?" Pyro replied emerging form the shadows. "Jackass." Callie sneered. "Drama Queen." He scowled. He lit a small flame with his lighter and shot it at the post. The three stakes with Rogue, Cyclops and Storm were instantly ablaze. Pyro laughed at the shocked faces of Kitty and Iceman. He turned to toss a well-placed flame at them but Callie jumped in between them. The flame hit her with enough strength to knock her off of her feet. She had sent the flame back, but not with out effort. She scrambled to her feet. Iceman was busy trying to put out the flames. Kitty was now fighting Pyro and losing badly. Hand to hand combat was John's strong suit. Callie knew that. She really didn't want to try and fight him but he was seriously beating up Kitty. Here goes nohtin' She thought pushing a barely conscious Kitty out of the way and the fray began. Punch, punch block. Block duck punch. This could go on for a while. %% Pyro had been quite taken aback by the first sight of Callie. She looked different than the girl he left so long ago. He eyes were wild and fierce. She didn't look like she needed defending anymore. Then John remembered that Callie was one of the best actresses around. Probably still the same weak child she was before, He thought. Then she started to fight, First with their powers and then in hand-to-hand combat. She was blocking his punches and throwing a few herself. This really wasn't the same girl. His thoughts made him hesitate a second and Callie landed a punch to the side of his face. He stumbled back for a second, hardly believing what had just happened. Callie was glaring at him and looking as if she was ready for round two. Meanwhile, The part of the brotherhood had appeared with Gambit and Jubilee. Wolverine was still fighting a part of the faction on the first floor. Avalanche and Quicksilver had now joined the fray. Everyone was now off of his or her stakes and their fires put out. Everyone was fighting. Mystique appeared. "We've got what we need. Let's go." The brotherhood immediately retreated from their fights. John raced out the door. He had the beginnings of a black eye and his nose was bleeding. It felt broken. Callie had sustained minor injuries for the most part, but her side hurt badly, especially when she tried to move. The trio who had been attached to the stake had some minor burns between them, nothing serious. Gambit had a nice slice missing from his arm. Wolverine, Iceman and Jubilee were no where to be found. Kitty was rubbing her shoulder wincing.   
  
"Ugh," Callie said trying to push herself from the floor. Scott helped her to her feet. "Where's Bobby?" she said suddenly.   
  
"Jubilee was worried about Wolverine. She and Bobby got me to phase them down to the ground level. On the way back up Avalanche hit my shoulder." Kitty explained, still rubbing the place where she was injured.   
  
The group rushed downstairs. Wolverine was there to meet them. Thanks to his healing factor, he was fine. Bobby was banged up pretty bad though. Wolverine was trying to support Bobby around his shoulder. Gambit rushed forward to help Wolverine. Bobby groaned in pain.  They later found Jubilee locked in a closet.   
  
{Later that night after they returned to the mansion}   
  
Callie crept around the mansion. It was late. Scott had given her very specific orders. He had told her to go to bed. He had said go straight to bed. And here she was, going straight to the med lab. Yeah she was gonna be in serious trouble. But she had to know, was Bobby Ok? He was her new confidante and she had gotten rather worried when Bobby went unconsious on the plane and then woke up to relapse in the hallway. She sneaked* around the corner only to hear:   
  
"Yeah, It's ok."   
  
"Thanks I would really be upset if anything happened to him. Especially since this whole mess is HER fault."   
  
The last bit was Jubilee. Callie was unsure who the first sentence had been. She slid around the corner. Rogue stood guarding the door.   
  
"Ah have strict orders that if ah see ya' to have ya' reported."   
  
"Really. Reported? Has Scott forgotten that I am eighteen?"   
  
"No, He said if  ah saw you to send you to bed. It is Jubilee who wants you 'reported'" And at this, Rogue put up her fingers to do air-quotes for reported. "She didn't say who to 'report' ya' to" She added with more air-quotes and a smile. "Ah guess you're off the hook. If ah were you tho' ah'd steer clear of her. She's on the warpath."   
  
"But Bobby, I thought--"   
  
"Visit him tomorrow. Around five Jubilee has danger room. Ah'll make sure she doesn't walk in on you." Rogue gave her a serious look. Just as she finished this Jubilee walked out of the lab.   
  
"Don't you have a bed time." She snarled to Callie.   
  
"Don't you know anyone else to annoy?" Callie replied coolly, turning on her heels and walking back toward her room. She glanced over her shoulder to give another scathing look to Jubilee but she was already gone. Instead, She ran into something, or somebody.   
  
"I'm very sorry. Excuse me." Callie said softly, coming face to face with a pair of golden eyes.   
  
"I don't believe ve have met. I am Kurt." He replied extending a three fingered hand.   
  
Callie was taken aback for a moment. It wasn't because he was blue it was because something about him fascinated her. At that very moment, her telepathy went haywire. She clutched her head and moaned softly.   
  
"Are you alright?" He whispered. He gently touched her face.   
  
"Yeah I've just got a little headache. I'm fine really." Callie said quickly. She forced herself to her feet. "A ah.. Ok, maybe I'm not alright." She said clutching her side. She had forgotten that Pyro had landed such a solid punch to her side.   
  
"Maybe you should visit the med lab." Kurt replied. Callie looked up to reply but over Kurt's shoulder she saw the one thing she feared more than Jubilee. Scott.   
  
"Callista Raeanne Harper-Summers!" Scott said sternly. "What happened to straight to bed?"   
  
Callie winced at the use of her entire nine-syllable name, and then she winced at the fact that her side was now ablaze with pain. She tried to ignore it. "I'm going. Nice to meet you Kurt." She added nodding at Kurt. He smiled.   
  
Scott slipped his arm around her shoulder lovingly as they started to walk together. "I don't mean to be all parenty." Callie raised her eyebrows at him, or tried at least. Her side was hurting so badly now that even raising her eyebrows was work. Not to mention her throbbing headache. Scott continued, "It's just sometimes Jean would get really bad migraines if she was stressed. I happen to know that with one of your friends in the med lab in pretty serious condition, you are probably a little bit stressed." Callie looked Scott dead in the eye.   
  
"I think my head may explode."   
  
"I have no sympathy for you. You should have listened." He faked a serious look and then kissed her forehead. "I think this is your stop." He said turning to her bedroom door. "Go to sleep. For real this time." He hugged her and Callie smiled. She walked in the room and flopped on the bed, asleep before she even hit the pillow. *believe it or not Snuck is not a word. Thank-you Jennifer Garner. 


	8. Wild

**_I don't condone drinking. In fact, I abhor it. However, I thought it made for a fun plot line. Don't drink! Do you hear me! Only in fantasy fic-land!!_**

****

**_I'm a real wild one, _**

**_And I like wild fun. _**

**_In a world gone crazy,_**

**_ Every thing seems hazy. _**

**_I'm a wild one. _**

**_Ooh yeah, _**

**_I'm a wild one._**

**_Gotta break it loose,_**

_Gotta keep it movin wild, _

**_Gotta keep it swingin baby,_**

**_I'm a real wild child._**

The Next morning came early for Callie. She rolled over with the comforter wrapped around her neck. She fought viciously to free herself and succeeded in falling off of the bed.

"OoOww" She groaned. She reached around on the dresser. _Water, Water what'd I do with my water_. _Ugh._ She stuck her eyes up level with the table. _Note? I don't remember putting a note there._

**Cal****,**

**Here's some aspirin for your headache.**

**I love you,**

**Scott**

_Yummy, aspirin.__ I love my brother. Callie grabbed the bottle, pulled her hair away from her face, and wrenched her blanket off her bed. Wrapped in the blanket and armed with her aspirin, she descended the stairs._

Scott smiled. He had some minor bandages in various places, presumably from the burns. Callie slunk down the stairs dragging her blanket behind her.

"I see you got my present." Scott said with a smile.

"Yep. Coffee?" Callie mumbled. Scott pointed at the fresh pot of coffee in the corner. "Thanks." Callie said softly kissing Scott's cheek as she walked to the coffee.

She heartily downed a couple cups of coffee and quickly swallowed a couple of aspirin.

"Mornings aren't too good for you?" 

Callie looked up. It was Kurt. He smiled. She shook her head. He poured himself a cup of coffee. 

"I'm about to head upstairs." He looked at her for a second. "Do you want to come?"

"I'm going to change my clothes but, I'll meet you upstairs in a couple minutes Ok?" Callie smiled, happy to have found a friend. She went to her room and put on a black shirt and blue jeans. She pulled her hair back again more neatly. The common room, as it was affectionately called, was down the hall. It was the more casual version of the living room. The living room downstairs was full of dark wood and Victorian furniture. It was for nicer occasions such as, meeting one's parents or houseguests. The common room was on more than one occasion a mess. It had a TV and a big overstuffed couch as well as other things, a video game system, a closet full of board games, and a mini-fridge that stayed empty (usually because when it was restocked, all the contents were drank in a day). Callie strode into the common room. Kitty was in the corner, chatting away on her cell phone. Kurt was playing Video games with, of all people, Gambit and Rogue.

"Callie ve have got a free controller if you vant to play." Kurt smiled.

"Yeah, ah'm tired of being the only girl." Rogue laughed.

"Or are ya' scared petit caméléon?" Gambit added, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not scared. What did you call me?" Callie asked as she sat down and picked up the controller.

"Little chameleon." Gambit smiled.

Callie played for hours and then the group went out for lunch. All in all the day was perfect. Later Gambit and Rogue left. Rogue was to go to her post at the med lab and Gambit was to go… well he never said where he was going. Callie and Kurt weren't stupid though. They knew where the couple was going. Callie and Kurt were watching TV in the common room.

"Hey. Vhat are you thinking so hard about?" Kurt asked.

Callie shrugged. 

"Oh, Ok. If you don't vant to tell me. I have vays of making you talk." He raised an eyebrow.

"No. Don't even think about it." Callie said eyes widening. For a moment, Kurt looked innocent and pretended to be watching TV. Callie never saw it coming. Kurt reached over and began to tickle her ferociously. At first, Callie laughed but then she cried out in pain.

Kurt's brow furrowed. "Are you alright?"

"My side. It hurts." She said as Kurt helped her to her feet.

"I told you to go to the med lab."

"I guess I forgot… The Med lab?!? Oh my gosh, I did forget. I was supposed to go visit Bobby at five! It's nearly a quarter after!" Callie panicked.

"Calm down, I'll teleport you over there." Kurt said. He took her hand and BAMF! She was standing in front of the Lab.

Callie rushed into the lab.

"Hey," she said softly. Bobby looked pretty bad. He was bruised and he looked barely coherent. He smiled seeing her come in. She took his hand in hers and gently massaged it. He sighed softly and mouthed thanks. She ruffled her fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Drake needs to go have some tests run." Dr.McCoy said softly.

"But, I just got here." Callie persisted.

"I'll be done with him in about half an hour. You can come see him then." He smiled lightly.

Callie walked out into the hall and down to the common room. Everyone was there including… Jubilee.

"Where've you been?" Rogue asked. Callie shook her head. Rogue suddenly became aware Jubilee was standing by. "Oh, Nowhere? That's what I thought."

"Really? I could've sworn the little whore came from the direction of the med lab." Jubilee interjected.

"Chere, I would suggest you watch your language." Gambit said looking down on her.

"Buzz off swamp rat. This is between me and this poor excuse for gutter filth."

"Sticks and Stones, Jubilee. I really don't care what you have to say."

Callie turned to leave.

"You're nothing but has-been. And you never were that good to begin with." Jubilee started. "Right Kitty?," She elbowed Kitty, "Right?" She glared menacingly at Kitty. 

"Right. Has-been." Kitty nodded.

"Look Jubilee, go get some real friends and quit bullying Kitty." Callie said rolling her eyes.

"No one in the school, except for maybe Bobby, has the intelligence or class to hang out with me."

"And me right, Jubes?" Kitty added

"No,"Jubilee said abruptly "And how many times have you been told are only allowed to call me Jubilation Lee or Jubilee?"

"Intelligence? Has someone been vatching Sesame Street? It has four whole syllables!" Kurt retorted.

"Can it elf." Jubilee snapped.

"Jubilee, You are a bully. You have no friends. You annoy me. Do us all a favor and go away." Callie said dully.

"Kitty's my friend right Kitt?" Jubilee said quickly. Kitty had suddenly phased herself through the floor.

"I'm outta here." Callie responded.

Callie went downstairs. She was thirsty after her row with Jubilee and she needed a coke. What she found was Kitty. She was sitting at the counter crying. Callie said nothing at first. Kitty sobbed louder and louder until…

"Kitty! Stop crying. Please." Callie ruffled her fingers through her own hair. Kitty sniffled and looked up at her.

"I know what will make you feel better. Don't tell anyone though, Ok?"

Callie whipped out a bottle of Jack Daniels. "Kitty meet my friend Jack. He's been living in Wolvie's personal stash. He goes great with Coke." Kitty nodded. And Callie poured them two glasses.

After the bottled of Jack, came martinis, cocktails, and most anything They could find in the bar.

Several ounces of alcohol and hours later, Kurt decided he needed a midnight snack. Gambit and Rogue decided they were hungry too and the three walked down to the kitchen only to find a very drunken Kitty and Callie.

"Oh hello –hic- Kurt, -hic- Rogue –hic- Gammmm-bit" Then Callie burst into giggles.

"My name is kit-hic- kit-hic- kititity. And this –hic- is jack –hic-" Kitty said pointing to the bottle as she started to giggle.

"Shhh!" Callie whispered. "He's her –hic- boyfriend." They were both in hysterics now laughing and incoherently talking to each other.

"This can't be good." Kurt said softly. 

"We'd better get 'em upstairs before someone finds 'em. 'specially Callie. Scott'll kill her if he finds her three sheets to the wind." Rogue hissed.

"I think she's a bit further gone than three sheets." Kurt said raising an eyebrow.

"Gambit say five. Maybe seven." Remy nodded. "Chere and Gambit get Kitty. You get Callie."

Kurt nodded. He figured it must be late because Remy was no longer using pronouns.

"C'mon Cal. Let's go" Kurt said softly hoisting her up, into his arms.

"What if –hic- I don't want to –hic- go?" She snickered.

"Too bad." Kurt said Bamfing her upstairs before she could protest.

"You know,-hic- since you're he -hic- he -hic- here… You should come in!" she giggled. Kurt shook his head. He Bamfed them inside her room her sat her on the bed and took her shoes off. He went to tuck her under the covers. 

"Kurt you know what? I love you." Callie slurred.

"I love you too Callie but you need to sleep." He tried to tuck her in again.

"No really Kurt. Marry me." She leaned in to kiss him. He pushed her away.

"Sleep or I tell Scott to come check on you." He barked.

"Okay you win." She added quickly before retching to vomit.

"Oh no you don't" He said grabbing the trash can behind him and whipping it under her. She threw up for a few minutes before passing out in her bed. Kurt finally tucked her in, and carried the trash can downstairs, washed it and then went to bed.

The next morning, Callie and Kitty slunk downstairs at a whopping two in the afternoon.

"Aspirin! Aspirin!" Callie called out.

"Callie! Are you alright?! Are you sick?!" Scott yelled running to his sister. She put her hand on his mouth.

"Not so loud." She hissed.

"Too much light," Kitty moaned.

Scott raised an eyebrow. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you two were.." He trailed off, as his eyes got wide. "Callie you didn't!? Tell me you didn't!"

Kitty turned to Callie "This is a good time to make an exit."

The two girls turned on their heels and ran to the common room. Jubilee was  standing in the door. They turned and ran in the opposite direction. Scott met them in the hall. They were trapped Scott to one side and Jubilee to the other. Suddenly Jubilee tackled Callie. Callie let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"I didn't hit her that hard." Jubilee said standing up.

Callie was clutching her side and sobbing. Scott scooped her up and ran with her down the hall to the med lab. Halfway there he met Kurt, who teleported her straight there.

~Later~

Callie had broken two ribs. Storm gave her several pain killers and tranquilizers and she was currently out cold. Scott had kept a silent vigil over her for a few hours. _If this doesn't keep her from drinking again, her double danger room sessions with __Logan__ will. He wasn't too pleased that she drank his entire liquor stash._

Scott stayed until Storm came in, relieving him of his post. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Callie woke up feeling more groggy than she had the previous day. Things were blurry at first, but eventually the room came into focus. The med lab. 

_Oh my….__ 'How many times has he saved you today 8? 10?'  callie could hear John making fun of her in her head. She couldn't stay here. It would prove him right. _What am I wearing? Hospital gown. Okay not Versace but it will do.I'll just… run out the door down the hall and to my room. I'll put on real clothes and then…uh pretend to be better I guess.__

She sat up, and crawled to the end of her bed. _Oh_ wow this is harder than I thought. I feel like I have weights in my legs. _She leaned off the end of the bed. There was no one else here but Storm. She had her back turned to Callie. She slunk off her bed and sneaked down the hall. She peered around the corner. No one. She started down the hall when she heard Jubilee yell_

"What are YOU doing out of the med lab?" she started to Scream for other people to come get Callie. Callie took off running.

She ran straight into Gambit at the end of the hallway.

"Gambit? Please don't just act like you didn't see me and let me go. Please."

"Sorry, petit, I can't" He grabbed her and to his surprise she started to kick furiously, even though it hurt more than she'd like to admit. 

It took the combined efforts of Scott, Remy, Bobby, and Kurt to get her back to the med lab. 

Callie fought furiously and ended up being strapped to the bed with, of all the people to guard her, Logan.

**A/N- The first ending sucked. I know. It sounded like some waa-waa version of **Dawson******'s Creek. I like this better, it plays into the story better. Oh and in case you haven't figured it out, this IS AU all the way.**

**Jack Daniels (the Jack Daniels company)**

**Raspberry Mocha latte (Joe mugs) **

**X-men (marvel)**

**You get the idea.**


	9. More to life

**_There's gotta be more to life_**
    
    **_Than chasing down every temporary high_**
    
    **_To satisfy me_**
    
    **_'Cause the more that I_**
    
    **_Trippin up, thinking there must be more to life_**
    
    **_Well there's life but I'm sure_**

**_There's gotta be more_**

****

Callie had made five escape attempts in 2 days. Because Logan had taken it upon himself to be Callie's security guard, He had now resorted to sitting with his claws unsheathed a mere inch from Callie's forehead. After all the girl was a telepath, That was how she broke out the last four times. Callie had taken to begging feverishly whenever Anyone else entered the room and Logan had donned earplugs as a result. Scott came in one day to find Callie lying strapped to the bed, looking livid. Wolverine was nonchalantly reading the paper with one hand. He was using the other to stroke Callie's forehead with his claws threateningly. 

"Cal," Scott said softly "I don't understand. Why are you so determined to escape from the hospital? We love you and we aren't trying to hurt you."

"I know that." She said softly.

There was silence for a moment, then Callie suddenly said, "Scott, You have to let me go. I'm fine! Really I promise I will be ok. Just let me go I can't stay in this place. I want my room and my bed and--"

"No. You are going to stay here until You are well. I'm not going to let you talk your way out of this. You still haven't told me why you are so insistent on being released."

"I am no one's damsel in distress. I can take care of myself. You're just proving him right."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Brotherhood discussed their plans. They would take all of the children of influential politicians hostage, or they would hijack a press conference. Well, as of the moment they hadn't quite decided. 

Meanwhile, John's mind wandered. He thought of Callie, of the way things had been and so on until he was snapped to attention.

"Pyro! Are you paying attention? Practice taking shots in the training area." Mystique demanded.

"Do you know where we are going?"

"Does it matter?" she retorted.

John began to practice, but something was different, something he couldn't exactly place. He began to make a particularly large ball of flame when he suddenly felt pain charge up his arm. It felt like a thousand tiny knives shooting up his arms. He stopped for a moment. He felt nauseous and felt pain on his arms that was gradually making his way up to his shoulder.

"What are you stopping for??" Mystique shouted.

John scowled and started again. As the ball of flame got larger, he felt he was losing his grip. He blacked out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

After two weeks, Scott finally let Callie go. She was basically free to roam, with the restriction she try not to do anything strenuous. _What?__ Me? Strain myself? Never…_

Callie's relationship with Bobby began to develop into more than friendship. Every day at 6:00 in the morning Bobby and Callie ran together. They ran around the border of the Lot the mansion sat on. They would stop at the gazebo in the southwest corner and  talk and rest and talk some more. One day, Callie began to launch into a talk about a fight between herself and Jubilee. Bobby didn't appear to be paying attention at all. She asked him if he was listening. He perked to attention, and then kissed her gently. She smiled. He smiled. And that's where it all began.

Meanwhile, Kurt watched from the sidelines. He knew something was wrong. There had to be. How could this relationship be right if he felt so jealous? He had tried to deny it for weeks but, Callie was all he could think about. In fact that was about all he could think about when he turned the corner and bumped clear into… Jubilee. Their mutual papers flew everywhere. Kurt and Jubilee wordlessly scrambled to gather their things to themselves.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Whatever." Jubilee snapped.

Kurt sidestepped Jubilee and headed on to the library. When he got there he started to sort and separate his history report. He pulled out a particularly wadded piece of paper.

"This is definitely not mine." He mumbled to no one in particular.

B- what  time for our date?

J- 5:30

Ok

Yeah see you there   


	10. Everything is going wrong

**_What have you been doing lately?_**

**_Your life could use improving greatly_**

**_I just wanted to know what's going on_**

**_'Cause everything that goes is going wrong._**

****

****

     Callie was on cloud nine. She was up at 5:30, chipper and peppy, and even had the nerve to tell Wolverine Good Morning.

     Kurt was somewhere between purgatory and hell. He cared a lot for Callie. She was one of his best friends. He knew that she would never believe him about Bobby and Jubilee. He wasn't all to sure he believed himself. After all, 'date' could mean anything. They could be studying, for all he knew. 

     Callie had been walking through the halls, smiling broadly. She spotted a note taped to her bedroom door.

**Callie- Meet me at **6:00********

 Something had been erased after that, but it was signed:

**Bobby**

Callie smiled. What a sweetie.

Meanwhile, Jubilee found a note also taped to her door. 

**Jubes- Meet me at **6:00********

**Bobby**

Jubilee smiled. _I'm so lucky to be the one and only of such a_ _sweetie._

At six o'clock Jubilee strode confidently out of her room. She saw Callie come out of the room next door. She shrugged. _Probably off to the library or something_. She watched in amazement as Callie stopped at Bobby's door. 

"What are you doing?" Jubilee snapped.

"Going to see my boyfriend. What are you doing?" Callie replied coolly.

"I'm going to see MY boyfriend." Jubilee replied looking confusedly at Bobby_. There was only one boy in this room since John left the institute. Surely She didn't mean Bobby. Not my Bobby._

Together, they knocked on the door. No answer. 

"Enough already. I'm scanning his conniving little brain to see what he is thinking." Callie said angrily. She telepathically scanned his brain and then her eyes got wide. "Bust open the door."  She said.

Jubilee looked wary but blew the door open anyway. There he was, sitting on his bed with a girl neither Callie nor Jubilee had ever seen before.

"What is going on here?" The girl asked excitedly. She looked frightened.

"You act like you've never seen a mutant before." Jubilee snarled.

"You…you…you're m-m-utants" She stuttered.

"y-y-yes" Callie mocked her stutter. "Aren't you?"

"No!" She shouted. With that , She jumped up and ran out the door.

Jubilee and Callie put their hands on their hips. 

"What are you doing here?" Bobby snapped.

"You told ME to come here at 6:00" Callie snarled.

"You told me to be here at 6:00" Jubilee added. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I love you?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Which one of us? Because you had us both under the impression that we were your girl. I trusted you." Callie yelled.

"Ugggh!" Jubilee yelled. Both girls stormed out of the room and Callie turned around and telepathically slammed the door.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

     Callie locked herself in her room until dinner. She slunk downstairs. Jubilee was sitting alone in the corner. Callie looked around. Everyone in the room was whispering and looking from her to Jubilee and back again. She said nothing to anyone and continued to an empty table. Kurt silently sat down next to her. Hesitantly, Rogue and Remy sat down across from her. Callie then did something she shouldn't have.

She started reading minds:

Kurt:

_I should have told her Bobby was cheating on her. I definitely shouldn't have sent them those notes.._

 Rogue: 

_Bobby is such a scumbag. Ah am glad ah broke up with him when ah did. Too bad about Callie tho'. She'll probably grow up a spinster._

Remy:

_Poor chere.__ I wonder what my belle is thinkin'._

Then Bobby plopped down next to her. 

"Look Callie baby," He started, stroking her hand, "I love you, not her"

"What?!?!" Jubilee shouted.

That was it. Callie had enough. She let out a scream.

"Shut up!" She shouted. "Shut up shut up shut up!"

She was getting hysterical. Kurt grabbed her in hopes of calming her down. 

"Let me go!!" She was screaming herself hoarse now. Remy helped Kurt hold Callie still while Rogue shouted over her hysterics.

"Calm down!" 

Callie suddenly stopped her hysteric screaming. She glared to Bobby and started out the door.

Scott met her at the door. 

"Callie, Bobby came running to me saying that you were having a nervous breakdown."

"What?" Callie yelled.

"He said Jubilee had been lying to you and you were upset."_  Scott raised an eyebrow. _

"What?" Jubilee yelled. The two girls looked past Scott to the foyer outside where Bobby was standing. In a flash, they jumped past Scott as Jubilee pinned Bobby to the floor. Callie started to beat the living daylights out of Bobby. Scott leapt forward to pull her off but Remy stopped him. Everyone just watched until. Storm and Wolverine finally tore the three apart. Bobby was left panting on the floor as Jubilee and Callie were dragged away, Both of them screaming obscenities at the top of their lungs.

Once pulled away from Bobby, Storm and Scott figured out that The girls, albeit angry, were not going to be violent toward each other.

Hours Later

Scott had given Callie another lecture on controlling her emotions (this had to be the hundredth time in their history together).

She and Jubilee were both "Grounded" so to speak. They were restricted to their rooms "Indefinitely."

_Okay, bored bored bored._ _What to do, what to do…_ How can I break out of here??_ _

As if an answer to her prayers, Kitty appeared through the wall.

"Hey, like I know your not supposed to come out of your room but… There's something you totally need to see. Storm sent me. She said to break you out, even though Scott is trying to keep this on the down-low." She suddenly made a face. "I wasn't supposed to tell you the last part." Kitty grabbed Callie before She could protest and phased them through the floor. They landed in the common room. Kitty yelled "Follow me!" They ran down the hall to the med lab. 

They got to the door. 

"Wait." Callie said. She rolled her eyes and pushed the door open.

"They already know we're here." Callie deadpanned. 

"I am psychic you know." Professor Xavier said. 

"How could I forget?" Kitty sighed.

"I suppose it was only a matter of time until you found out." Xavier said with a reassuring smile.

Callie raised an eyebrow. She turned to Scott and quickly read his mind. She threw her hands over her mouth and collapsed to the floor.

_John……_

((A/N- gotta love those cliff hangers… I am sorry I haven't updated in a while.. I hit writers block the size of the Berlin wall..)


	11. If only

**AN- The represents telepathic speeches.** There are several in this chapter.****

**BTW- I moved this to the "Movie" section and no one read it (or at least reviewed it anyway) I decided to move it back b/c It is almost finished anyway and I was afraid ppl who had read it in Comics wouldn't know where to find it. I am considering a sequel. Let me know if you'd like  me to write it. It will deal a lot more with the "dark phoenix" storyline.. Or the best I can anyway… this is AU after all….**

**_Of all the flowers you plucked If only_**

**_You knew the reason_**

**_ Why we had to each be lonely_**

**_ Was it just the season?_**

            Callie sat in the floor for a moment. Then she stumbled to her feet. Through her tears she blindly made her way to the door. She stopped for a moment, and tried to regain composure. "Where is he?" She growled. Kurt reached out to touch her arm and she pushed him away. He recoiled and desperately tried to read her expression. He used to be able to tell what she was feeling but at the moment, the emotions played across her face were numerous and varied. He saw anger, hatred, hurt, and sadness all flash across her face in a matter of moments. 

"The containment unit." Kurt sighed softly. 

The containment unit had been created to house new mutants who were either too dangerous or unable to control their powers. It was a small, white room with a single door and a large window to the inside. The window made it able to watch the occupant and monitor their actions.  It was airtight and mostly . It had a bed with the bare minimum of coverings, and a chair. The bed was nailed down as was the chair.

Callie rushed to the containment unit. She stood and looked in the window. This day had been so hard. She was, once again, all alone. Hank was in the room with John. He had on a biohazard suit.

"It's legacy." A voice said softly. She turned to see Remy and Rogue. Rogue took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "They don't know how he got it. All they know is, It's extremely contagious and…" Her voice broke. Remy finished for her, "Chere, He doesn't have very long. We're sorry."

Callie didn't move or show any emotion. She just stared ahead, her face grave. 

_He's all alone. He's dying and he's all alone._

Scott walked in. He was very worried about his little sister. Even though she hated John for breaking her heart, He knew she would still have compassion for him. That was just the way she was. 

He reached out and gently touched her shoulder.

She withdrew and turned around quickly.

please. Leave me.

Callie, If you need me I'm here

I'm not the one who's dying.

Callie turned away again and walked closer to the window. She gently raised her hand and touched the window.

John

Callie? John replied weakly I'm sorry I..I..

No more John. What's past is past and I've forgotten it.

At that moment Hank reached forward and started an IV in John's arm. He winced in pain but his expression softened somewhat.

What are you doing?!?! Callie telepathically screamed to Hank.

It's morphine and a sedative. To ease the pain. 

John….

Ugggghh He was all the reply Callie received.

It had been two days since John had arrived and Callie had left the window only three times. Twice to eat and once to shower.  She watched John slowly waste away, His body becoming immune to the drugs and slowly rejecting the antibodies. She had wanted so badly to be there, so badly to help him. This boy wasn't Pyro anymore. He was once again John. At that moment her thoughts were interrupted. John began to cough, his whole body shaking with each choking gasp. He groaned. Callie looked upon his face. His disease had left him scarred and sore. Callie wanted so badly to help him, be near him, anything to help. Callie could no longer take it. Hank turned his back and in a flash, Callie ran through the door to a small in between room. She didn't wait to be sanitized she just burst through the door.  

"John." She raced over to his huddled form and held him in her arms. He was trembling lightly.

"Callie, you have to leave. This is suicide." He barely managed a whisper.

"I don't care. You need me. No one deserves to die alone." Callie managed through her tears.

"I do." He whispered softly. Callie reached out to brush his now-long hair form his face. 

"No," He pushed her hand away. "Don't look at me." His voice was hoarse and bitter.

Callie withdrew her hand at first, but then she again brushed his hair from his face. He began to protest but he instead averted his eyes, embarrassed at what he had become : a monster. 

"You look so handsome," She smiled. 

"You never have been a good liar." He mused.

She gently kissed his forehead.

"I won't leave you." She said softly.

"She just ran in. I'm sorry."

"No." Scott's voice broke and he closed his eyes. He could no longer hold his emotions in and he wept.

Bobby seethed in the corner. He felt responsible. _Have I driven Callie to kill herself?_

John slept fitfully with his head in Callie's lap. Callie stroked John's forehead gently until he was asleep. She sighed gently looking around the room. Today had been complicated. But it all seemed meaningless now. John was dying, Her petty fights with Bobby seemed so far away. She ruffled John's hair and smiled thinking of how things used to be. She leaned back against the wall and fell asleep.

Kurt watched Callie hold John. _If she'll forgive John then surely she'll forgive me. She loves him so much, It hurts me to vatch her in so much pain. She doesn't vant him to die._


	12. Nightingale

**_Nightingale_**

**_Sing us a song_**

**_ Of a love that once belonged_**

**_Nightingale _**

**_Tell me your tale_**

**_Was your  journey far too long_**

**_Does it seem that I'm looking for an answer_**

**_To a question I can't ask_**

            Callie awoke and rubbed her eyes. At first, she believed yesterday was a bad dream, some sort of night tremor from something she ate before she went to bed. To her dismay, the bright fluorescent lights coupled with white padded walls and John still in her lap let her know the contrary, it was all real.

She ruffled a had through her knotted hair and arched her back. She was sore from sleeping against the cold hard wall. Albeit padded, It was far from comfortable. She watched John sleep. She shook him gently, just to make sure he wasn't… Well, she didn't try and finish the thought. He groaned softly and his eyes fluttered open. 

" 'S ok, You can sleep. I didn't mean to wake you." She whispered very softly. She gently rubbed his arm. His eyes drooped and he was asleep.  Callie gazed around the room. She looked where the window should be, but there was no window there. _Apparently, Its one of those you can see in but not out things.. She sighed._

After an hour or so, counting ceiling tiles had ceased to hold the same fun as it had earlier. Callie was bored. Even if she was very glad to be near John and holding him close and all… she was bored. In a matter of moments, Callie was wishing she had not wished for something to do..

Hank, Scott, Remy, and Kurt all came through the door in biohazard suits.

What the--? Callie's question was answered before it was finished being asked.

Kurt and Remy wheeled in an extra bed. They lifted John to it as Hank held Callie down.

LET ME GO! She started to scream.

Through his plastic visor thingy, Callie saw him wince in pain.  He stuck a needle in her arm and took a blood sample. Callie started to fight furiously but the deed was already done. She sighed angrily.

That afternoon, John finally woke up. He was coughing again, and when he put his hand up to his mouth, a small amount of blood appeared on his hand. Callie was instantly by his side . She had almost jumped the moment she had heard him cough.

Days passed. It had been nearly a week since John had first returned to the X-men.

"How much longer until.." Rogue trailed off.

"I cannot be sure. As harsh as it sounds, anytime now. He has been sleeping away most of his days and all of the night. His body simply cannot cope with the stress. I don't know how he's managed this long to tell the truth." Hank said.

"I do." Kurt said softly. "Callie."

"Does she.." Scott couldn't bring himself to say it.

"We can't be sure. All the blood samples we have taken are Legacy free but.. There's no possible way for anyone to last this long without catching it…there's just no way." Professor X had tried to be as gentle as possible but the words still seemed harsh.

John sat up for the first time in week.

"Cal."

"Yeah?" She tried her best to sound upbeat, but Callie was worn out. The last few days she had trouble sleeping, more so than usual. She rushed to John's side. 

"Promise me that you will live your life for me."

"What?" Callie was taken aback.

"No regrets. Never have any regrets at the end of the day. I have always regretted letting you go. I don't want that to happen to you.." He choked up, coughing and sputtering for a moment and then he finished

"For me, Live life to the fullest for me." His eyes met hers. Tears streamed down her face.

"I won't have to live life for you. You can live for yourself."  Callie sniffled.

"No, I can't fight anymore. I have you here, I have made amends, I can die in peace." He smiled the best he could for her.

"No." She said

"I have to go. Every one does sometime."

"No" 

"Callie baby." He touched the bottom of her chin gently, causing her downcast face to look up.

She smiled. "You always win our arguments."

He smiled and closed his eyes. 

"I love you. I always will." He said softly. Then he breathed his last.

Callie leaned over and gently kissed his lips one last time.

From the outside, the X-men watched in horror. Callie was all alone. Scott and Kurt each wanted badly to make sure she was OK, to hold her, console her, anything they could do. Nothing could be done though. Callie had to wait out another week of isolation to be safe.

John's body had been taken out of the room, as had the sheets he slept in, and everything he had touched. It was all carried out in plastic bags.

Mercilessly, his empty bed was left behind. It was a constant reminder to Callie of the one she lost.  She didn't cry when John died. In fact, oddly enough she had uncharacteristically shown no emotion at all.  After two weeks and no shower, Callie was a sight to behold. Her hair was messy and hung flat to her head. Her eyes looked ahead, motionless and cold. It was like her life had left with John's. Remy and Hank slipped into the room and silently took another blood sample. 100% Legacy free. Hank brought Callie a set of clean clothes and a plastic bag. He told her to change clothes and to make sure to stop so she could be sanitized, and to put her old clothes in a plastic bag. Callie slowly changed her clothes and slipped into the in-between room. The shower came on. Even though her clothes were wet she didn't care.  She watched the water slowly wash down the drain as Kitty tried her best to wash Callie's hair. Once she was dried off and taken out of the room, the X-men took their turns hugging her and giving their condolences. Callie looked around the room and frowned. 

"Scott had to take this new mutant up to her room at the last minute. He should be here in a second."

No sooner had Bobby said this than Scott appeared.

He hugged his sister warmly. But she didn't hug him back.__

****


	13. FIN

_It's been another day, thinking what could've been_

_It gets so hard_

_But its not what it seems, what I want it to be_

_Did I try too hard?_

            The funeral was short. John had been incinerated sometime in the extra week Callie had spent in isolation. 

"Kyle, Keep him company." She whispered patting grass over her brother's grave. She shook her head. _John would laugh if he could see me now. Miss emotional, not crying a tear. She gazed over to the freshly placed dirt where John's ashes now rested._

It had been nearly a week since that short, short funeral.

Callie was withdrawn and quiet. In remembrance of John's last wishes, she had made amends with Bobby, Kurt, and Jubilee. Today she was playing a mean game of poker with Rogue Kitty and Jubilee. She ran a finger over the locket John had given her years ago. She had recently figured out how to open it. It held pictures of Jean and John.

"Hello? Cal? Wakey-wakey!" Kitty was snapping her fingers, pulling Callie out of her deep thought.

"I'll raise you two Oreos and a chocolate covered pretzel." Jubilee smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Big spender ain't ya?" Rogue snorted. "I'll see your oreos and raise you--"

There was a loud scream that broke Rogue off mid-sentence.

The girls exchanged nervous glances, and ran out of the room to the foyer.

Storm had answered the door and her hands were shaking furiously. One hand was over her mouth. 

Scott came running down the stairs.

And a hush fell over the group.

There standing in the door was:

**Jean**


	14. Credits

**Credits**

**Chapters 1-3, 11, and 12**

**     Songs are by Norah Jones**

**Chapters 4 and 5**

**     Songs are by Gaelic storm**

**Chapter 7 **

**     Song by Alanis Morisette**

**Chapter 8**

**     Song Josie and the Pussycats (but I think it was someone else's before it was theirs)**

**Chapter 9**

**     Song by Stacie Orrico**

**Chapter 10**

**     Song by Relient K**

**Chapter 13**

**     Song by Lillix**

**And as always with this whole story and it's upcoming sequel….**

**MARVEL ISN'T MINE! **

**X-MEN = NOT MINE**


End file.
